


Pride and Prejudice - GOT7 centric

by GK7



Series: Pride and Prejudice [2]
Category: Day6 (Band), GOT7, JJ Project, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26014030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GK7/pseuds/GK7
Summary: GOT7 as the 5 Bennet siblings +2 andDay6 + BTS members as the love interests(I love all these groups a lot so please indulge me) 😭
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Kang Younghyun | Young K, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Sungjin, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Yugyeom, Kim Namjoon | RM/Jackson Wang, Kim Wonpil/Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Yoon Dowoon, Park Jaehyung | Jae/Mark Tuan
Series: Pride and Prejudice [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888120
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	Pride and Prejudice - GOT7 centric

It was utter chaos in the Tuan family home.

"Yugyeom! YUGYEOM! DID YOU FIND MY SNAKESKIN BOOTS? I'M GOING TO KILL JAEBEOM HYUNG!" Bambam screamed, turning up the couch cusions and moving things around haphazardly. 

"I heard you the first twenty times Bam!" Yugyeom fumed. "I'm looking alright! Stop screaming like a banshee! And they're not snake skin!"

"But they're expensive!"

"And fake!" Youngjae added, bustling in. "I should know because I bought them for you!"

Before Bambam could open his mouth in retaliation, their eldest brother Mark barged into the living room.

"Here you go! Now stop screaming Bam!" 

"Where did you find them?" 

"Jaebeom's secret hiding place, where else?"

"You have to tell me where it is now, after all the distress he's caused to the entire household! It's only fair!"

"Sure the cause of distress wasn't you?" Yugyeom mumbled darkly. 

"Yugyeom!" 

"Enough you two!" Mrs. Tuan cut in, a kind faced, petite woman hurrying in from the kitchen carrying a giant boat of porridge that Mark took from her hands immediately. "Help me set up for breakfast, the servants are busy."

Bambam bustled out of the room immediately, hugging his boots to his chest like a precious newborn. 

"YOU'RE WELCOME!" Yugyeom shouted following after him.

"Markie, call your brothers down for breakfast dear." Mrs. Tuan rushed, looking haggard. 

They had guests coming in the evening and the whole house was in an upheaval. 

"Jinyoungah!" Mark called up the stairs. "Leave your book and come eat!" 

"Where's Beommie? Isn't he back yet?" Mrs. Tuan asked, heading back to the kitchen, while Mark set out the plates and began to cut up some bread. 

"He's out with Jackson Hyung, where else?" Youngjae said absently, buttering the slices Mark handed out. 

"What's so urgent that they couldn't wait until after breakfast?" Mark asked. 

Youngjae looked around to make sure their mother was out of hearing distance before answering in a low voice. 

"Apparently Wonpil's managed to get his hands on a particularly scandalous set of magazines, you know the ones with those kind of posters hidden inside, and his parents are suspicious. So ofcourse our dear brothers have to go fetch the precious things, before they begin a search." 

"I really don't know what to do with these two always getting into scrapes." Mark sighed. "Thank God, I have you." he smiled, ruffling Youngjae's hair. 

"Bambam and Yugyeom are worse than them both." Youngjae grumbled. 

Mark chuckled lightly and sat down at the table. 

"You're the only one they listen to though. Jackson listens to me sometimes and Jaebeom listens to Jinyoung atleast."

"Barely." Youngjae said, rolling his eyes as he left the room to fetch their father down for breakfast. "Sometimes I feel like we're the only two sane people in this house after father."

*

"Oof!" Jaebeom exclaimed, landing hard on Jackson by the road side as they both fell, dropping his stack of magazines as he went down. 

"Oh Lord! Are you alright?" said a panicked voice and a dark figure jumped down from the horse Jaebeom had just bumped into. 

"Can't you watch where you're going?" Jaebeom growled, dusting his sleeves while Jackson grumbled next to him. "What if you'd been in a trot? I would've ended with a hoof to my face!" 

"Forgive me for my indiscretion. Next time I'll be sure to keep an eye out for people crossing the road with their noses stuck in magazines."

Jaebeom's head snapped up, scandalized. The audacity of this man! Obviously he was new in town and had no idea he'd just dared provoke the sharpest tongue in the village. 

Jaebeom blinked up against the sun as the stranger's face slowly came into focus, ready to give him a piece of his mind. That's when he noticed that there were two of them, dressed in cloaks. 

And Lord, were they handsome... 

"Surely, you didn't think I'd trouble such a pretty face on purpose, do you?" said the young man whose horse Jaebeom had bumped into. He was holding out his hand with an easy smile on his face. 

Oh well, people are allowed to make mistakes. One shouldn't hold a grudge. And Jaebeom was nothing if not kind. 

So he took the stranger's proferred hand and pulled himself up with as much dignity as he could muster. 

He turned his head slightly to sneak another glance at the stranger's exceptionally well proportioned features and saw that he was being watched closely himself. 

"You want to help?" he snickered, as he dusted the back of his pants. 

He watched with satisfaction as the stranger jumped and grinned back guiltily. The other man, who seemed older than either of them, merely rolled his eyes and chuckled lightly. 

"Uh...I apologize for staring, I'm sure you know that you're both quite...attractive." said the young stranger, rubbing the back of his head. 

"Great minds think alike." Jackson teased with a wink and the stranger laughed. 

Jaebeom continued to straighten his clothes while they all checked each other out rather shamelessly. 

The stranger seemed younger than him, most probably around Yugyeom and Bambam's age, who at 18 were three years younger than Jaebeom. He was also very, very handsome, with an easy smile and big, gentle eyes. 

Did Jaebeom mention he had a great eye for beauty? 

"Oh! Where are our manners! I'm Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook." said the young stranger suddenly, bowing low. 

"I'm Kang Younghyun, but you can call me YoungK. Everyone does." said the older man, bowing with a smile. 

He seemed to be around Mark's age, mature but with a glint of humor in his eyes. 

"I'm Lim Jaebeom, a ward of the Park family."

"Pleased to meet you Jaebeom. I hope you're well enough to go home on your own, or may we escort you?" Jungkook asked. 

"I'm not some damsel in distress thank you, er, Jungkook. I live just down the road at the Park mansion. Do _you_ need me to escort you somewhere? I'll even carry you in my arms bridal style, if that's what you're into." 

"As tempting as it is..." Jungkook grinned. "I think we'd better head back to our regimen, before they realize we sneaked out on our own. I must say, this village has some exceptional beauty." He looked at Jaebeom meaningfully. 

So the strangers were officers of the military. Their long, dusty traveling cloaks were probably concealing their uniforms and let out absolutely no clue. 

Jaebeom felt his ears grow warm and he grinned as Jungkook bent down to pick something up from the ground, mounted his steed again and rode away with his companion. 

"You'll see me again Lim Jaebeom!" Jungkook shouted back one last time, waving Jaebeom's stack of magazines in the air before disappearing in a cloud of dust, his long coat billowing behind him. 

Jaebeom's grin slid off his face like sap. Wonpil was going to kill him. 

*

By the time Jaebeom returned home, it was already lunchtime and he was immediately surrounded by all of his siblings in the living room. Jaebeom revelled in the attention, as he fell back across the couch with his head in Jinyoung's lap and a loud sigh. 

"Where have you been?" Jinyoung asked immediately, a little resentfull. 

He was the closest to Jaebeom and Jackson, and usually they did everything together, including visits to Wonpil's house, whom Jinyoung had a not-so-secret crush on. 

"Pillie was in trouble. He bid us come immediately." said Jackson, sprawled out on the floor rug like a giant puppy. "It wasn't something we could bear your innocent eyes to see."

"Or you ran away to escape the consequences of your crime." Bambam cut in scathingly, from where he sat in the corner, polishing his recently recovered boots in smug display. 

"What crime?" Jaebeom asked, stretching lazily with his feet crossed. 

"You hid my snakeskin boots! Don't you dare deny it Lim Jaebeom!" 

"Me hiding your boots was not the crime, Bam." Jaebeom returned, yawning impressively. "Their ugly existence in itself is a crime."

"You..."

"Enough!" Mark said, holding Jaebeom's legs up and dropping down on the couch himself, laying them back across his lap. "We get only two days off university in a week to spend as a family. Why were you both late? Mother and Father were looking for you at breakfast, and we have guests coming in the evening, you knew that." 

"I swear we made our way back as fast as we could, after saving Pillie from a near fatal predicament that is." said Jackson. "But then we bumped into a couple of poor lost souls and ended up making new friends."

Mark shook his head and picked up a book. Bambam ignored them completely, while Youngjae and Yugyeom came over eagerly and sat down on the floor next to Jackson.

"New friends?" Jinyoung wondered, stroking Jaebeom's hair absently. 

" _Handsome_ new friends." Jaebeom emphasised, giving Bambam the side eye. 

Bambam ignored them still, but Jaebeom knew his brother very well and knew that he had his complete attention now. 

"Who? Are they from town? Do they seem cheerful? Were they alone? Will you bring them home? Let's show them around the village!" Youngjae fired rapidly. 

He'd always been quite popular with people, despite his intrinsic shyness. With his enthusiastic and generous nature, he made friends easily without knowing how, and that was his most endearing quality in Jaebeom's opinion. 

"Not when Mr. Grumpy here is sulking." Jaebeom replied, nodding his head towards Bambam. 

"If that's your idea of an apology..." Bambam snapped, furious.

"What for?" Jaebeom laughed in disbelief. "I had every right to get back at you for dog-earing my favorite book. You know I hate when you do that!"

For a moment, it looked like Bambam would explode. The rest of their siblings held their breath against the inevitable distruction that was sure to follow whenever Jaebeom and Bambam got into a fight. 

But then, he suddenly seemed to deflate. 

"Fine. I guess we're even." he said, to everyone's surprise. 

He put his boots aside carefully and then skipped over to drop down on Jaebeom's stomach. 

"Ow! I can't breath, get off!" Jaebeom complained. 

But Bambam merely squirmed around until most of his weight was on the little space left between Jaebeom and the back of the couch before settling down comfortably, his long legs dangling off the couch across Jaebeom's waist.

"Let's not fight before you all leave again tomorrow." he said, suddenly melancholic. "You have no idea how lonely Yugyeom and I get with just mother and father for company. Father's always hiding in his library while mother has friends over every evening, who have nothing better to do than try and set us up with their sons or daughters. Can't wait to join university with you all next year and make our escape."

"Fine." Jaebeom sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry for hiding your boots." he said, patting Bambam's leg.

"And I'm sorry for dog-earing your book."

"And what about screaming our ears off?" Yugyeom complained. 

"Yeah. Where's our apology?" Jinyoung added. 

"I can never win in this house, can I?" Bambam moaned dramatically. 

"Bam, apologize to your brothers and all of you end this right now." Mark called, still engrossed in his book. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Bambam chanted to each of them, clasping his hands together with a dramatic huff. "Now, what's this about these handsome new friends? I want every detail!" 

"You'll never change." Youngjae said, rolling his eyes and they all laughed as Jaebeom launched into his tale. 

*

Come evening, Mrs. Tuan was almost in a frenzy, straightening the already straightened cushions, dusting the already dusted grand piano and polishing the already polished glassware. 

"Mother's acting as if the Parks are royalty or something." Jaebeom said rolling his eyes as they dressed for dinner. 

"Don't they practically own our entire village?" Mark replied, tugging at his sleeves while a manservant gelled his hair back in the latest fashion. 

"And they are in fact related to the royal family by blood." Jinyoung added, lacing up his shiny black evening shoes. "Lady Lim is a niece of the King, from his mother's side."

"You'd know that if you didn't have your nose buried in romance novels all the time." Jackson supplied helpfully, buttoning up his vest. 

"I'm majoring in literature, what do you expect?" Jaebeom replied unaffectedly, turning his head this way and that to check his side swept hair in the dressing room mirror. "It's part of my curriculum."

"Are erotic magazines part of your curriculum too?" Bambam mumbled under his breath, his snakeskin boots glistening in the evening light.

"Bam I swear to God, don't start with me now..." Jaebeom warned.

"Both of you stop it!" Jinyoung scolded. "We need to make a good impression on the guests. The Park manor has remained empty for years and we're one of the most prominent families in the parish. You don't want their heir to think our lack of refinement is the reason."

Jaebeom went quiet, as he always did whenever Jinyoung got serious, but Bambam opened his mouth again.

"Drop it Bam." Youngjae cut in sternly before another argument ensued. Bambam shut his mouth again with an audible clack. 

And there was peace for the next few moments while they all finished dressing.

*

Park Sungjin was handsome. Intimidatingly so. 

His sharp, intelligent eyes matched perfectly with a particularly straight nose and apink, thin lips. There was absolutely no denying the fact that he had been blessed with exceptional handsomeness and an impressive aura that screamed royalty. 

So was his companion Kim Namjoon, who was visiting his friend while he settled in his new home. Small, innocent eyes with a small, rounded nose and plush, cushiony lips, he looked like a prince straight out of a fairytale.

But the contrast between their personalities couldn't have been more drastic. 

While Kim Namjoon seemed to have a mature but energetic personality, making them all laugh with his witty anecdotes and fascinating stories, paying attention to everyone (especially Jackson and their mother), Park Sungjin was the exact opposite.

He barely spoke a word, let alone smiled.

Jaebeom felt particularly aggravated by his mere presence, as he looked around their house with his nose in the air, clearly unimpressed.

Granted, the Tuan mansion was nowhere near as grand as the Park manor which was almost like a small castle, but their house with its surrounding park was still one of the largest, most beautiful estates in the village, a pride of their parish. 

Jaebeom just couldn't let it go. 

"Are you enjoying yourself Mr. Park?" he asked, approaching Sungjin with a sickly sweet smile, putting as much disdain in his words as possible. 

"Sure." came the short response. 

"Might I interest you in a round of billiards?"

"No, thank you."

"How about cards?"

"I'm good."

"More wine?"

"I have enough."

"Home tour?" 

"No."

"My fist to your noble visage?"

"What?"

"Nothing." Jaebeom grinned, turning his back on a very scandalized Park Sungjin and walking away. 

He dropped down next to Namjoon on the couch, who immediately placed a friendly arm around his neck as they all laughed at a joke he'd just finished telling. 

Needless to say, Jaebeom spent the rest of the evening ignoring Park Sungjin, who stayed by the corner speaking to their father in a low voice.

And needless to say, he didn't notice the sharp pair of eyes that strayed in his direction helplessly throughout the evening. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to those who encouraged me to write this and those who're reading.
> 
> Please ignore the language. The setting is original 1800s English country but ofcourse I have to take a lot of liberties in the characterization as this is my personal spin on the classic and they're all korean.
> 
> Also English is my third language so please be kind and enjoy it as a humble tribute to one of my most favorite novels.


End file.
